Doggie Daddy
"Doggie Daddy" 'is the fifteenth episode in Season 2 of I Didn't Do It. It aired on August 14, 2015 in the US, as well as on January 22, 2016 in the UK. Overview When Lindy's latest foster dog Lucky appears to like Logan more, the twins compete for the dog's affection. Meanwhile, Jasmine accidentally sells Garrett's vintage action-figure at a garage sale. Story The episode starts off with Lindy in the basement with a new dog and Logan comes down. He asks her who the dog is and she says its Lucky, her new foster dog. Logan says that since Lucky isn't gonna be there very long, he's not gonna bother learning Lucky's name, but Lindy tells him that he seems to have learned it already. Lucky takes a quick liking to Logan and wants to have more of her dog food, confusing Lindy In the next scene, Jasmine walks into Rumble Juice and Garrett asks her if she can come to his garage sale that is held that Saturday. Jasmine comments to Garrett that she doesn't need a garage, making it a joke, but he doesn't get it. Delia walks in a minute or so later, Mr. Sparks, her driving instructor. Mr. Sparks takes a quick liking to Betty and asks her out, to which she agrees on, disgusting Delia. Garrett comments to Delia that her instructor likes to live on the edge for teaching her to drive and flirting with Betty. Jasmine, on Saturday, arrives to help Garret with his garage sale with Aubrey and when Garrett talks a call with his mom, Aubrey sees an action figure from the movie Star Exploders, the first movie ever saw. Aubrey asks Jasmine how much Garrett wants for the doll, and Jasmine tells her its $3, to which Aubrey buys it for. In the basement, Logan is watching the Wizard of Oz with Lucky and Lindy wants to take her for a walk. Lindy becomes jealous of Logan when Lucks starts to like him better. In Rumble Juice, Garrett asks Jasmine if she has seen his action figure and she tells him Aubrey brought it for $3, but Garrett gets mad, saying it is worth $300 and they try to get it back and Delia is seen with Betty, who says her date with Mr. Sparks went really well and it causes her to change her personality, becoming more nicer, scaring Delia. Meanwhile, Delia is on another driving lesson with Mr. Sparks and they talk about Betty. He says that even though Betty is a nice lady, he didn't feel sparks between them and is planning on saying he has left town, not wanting another date, causing Delia to slam on the breaks, making him his head on the windshield. In the basement, Logan is there and Lindy comes down. She asks him where Lucky is and he says he hasn't seen her since they played foosball, confusing Lindy. Lindy sees Lucky lying down, realizing she's pregnant, making Logan quite shocked and they take her to the vets. At Aubrey's, Jasmine and Garrett arrive and try to get the action figure back, but Aubrey tells them she knows the actual price is $300, not $3. Garrett demands he is not paying her $300 dollars for his toy and Aubrey lets him have it back - for one condition - for Garrett to be her butler, which Jasmine likes too. Lindy and Logan are at the vets and the vet tells them that Lucky is going into labor. Then, later, Lucky has the puppies. Garrett is later seen serving Jasmine and Aubrey at her house, much to his annoyance. Delia tells Betty the truth about Mr. Sparks and even though she says she doesn't hold grudges against people, Betty interrupts Delia's driving lesson, standing up to and having a go at Mr. Sparks. In the second to last scene, it shows the gang with the new puppies all awing over them. Logan tells Jasmine who was born first and Lindy tells everyone the names of the puppies, saying she let Logan name them. When Garrett makes fun of one of the names, Logan makes fun of him, calling him Garrett three and they all spend time with the puppies. In the last scene, it shows Garret, again serving Jasmine and Aubrey and Jasmine comments to Aubrey that good help is so hard to find these days, ending the episode. Cast Main Cast *Olivia Holt as Lindy Watson *Austin North as Logan Watson *Piper Curda as Jasmine Kang *Peyton Clark as Garrett Spenger *Sarah Gilman as Delia Delfano Recurring Cast * Zoe Pessin as Aubrey *Karen Malina White as Betty LeBow Guest Cast *Joe Holt as Roland Sparks * Angela Lin as Dr. Doolittle Quotes Trivia *This episode was another episode about dogs. It was also the third episode to do with dogs. The other two were Lindy Goes to the Dogs and Dog Date Afternoon! *Aubrey returned in this episode. It was also her third and final appearance. *Mr. Sparks was named after one of the writers' daughter's driving instructor.https://mobile.twitter.com/IDDI_Writers/status/632402576558850049 *Delia learns to drive. *The cast shot the live taping for this episode on April 25th, 2015.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tm_2ue9hOzU *This is the second time Aubrey's house is shown, the first being in Food Fight. *The title might also reference the Freeform show, Baby Daddy, which is about babies and Logan acts as if the puppies are babies at the end of the episode. Goofs *Jasmine questioned Garrett why he was selling the gloves she got him for Christmas, but Christmas hadn't come around yet since Halloween of that year hadn't even been yet. However, she might have been referring to Christmas of 2014 rather than 2015. *Roland said that on the day Delia was talking her second driving lesson, he said it was a Monday, but then in the next scene, Aubrey said, "Yesterday you called me sticky fingers", to Garrett about his garage sale that was held the day before, but the sale was held on a Saturday, not a Sunday. Gallery Video Gallery References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes aired in 2015 Category:Lindy Watson Category:Logan Watson Category:Jasmine Kang Category:Garrett Spenger Category:Delia Delfano Category:Dog Episodes Category:Video Galleries